DB 1x10 Märchenversion
'Szene I: Wald' (Snow schleicht mit einem Sperr bewaffnet durch den Wald. Sie zielt auf einen Truthahn, -sie holt aus... er flattert davon, plötzlich taucht Red au''f.) Red: „He!“ (''Snow zuckt zusammen kann sich noch beherrschen den Speer nicht zu werfen.'')' Red: „Ich bin's.“ Snow White: „Red!“ (Red deutet auf die Waffe in Snow's Hand.) Red: „Der Sperr- Snow.“ (Snow lässt ihn sinken, sie treten einander gegenüber.) Snow: „Oh. entschuldige. Ich hab dich erst in einem Monat erwartet.“ Red: „Der Monat ist um.“ Snow: (überrascht.') „Tatsächlich?“ Red: (''fast bewundernd.) „Du kommst mit der Einsamkeit gut zurecht oder?“ Snow: „Ich find's schön es ist genau was ich wollte. Weit draußen sein, allein.“ Red: „Dann ist ja alles gut. (Übergibt ihr einen mitgebrachten Korb.) Für dich.“ Snow: „Danke. Und?... was gibt’s neues in der Welt?“ Red: (bemerkt das sie was anderes will.) „Komm schon. Frag was du wissen willst.“ Snow: „Was sollt ich wissen wollen? (Red sieht sie an.) Na schön sag's mir.“ Red: „Die Hochzeit findet statt. Prince James wird die Tochter von Midas heiraten. In zwei Tagen. Geht's dir gut?“ Snow: „Ich dachte ja hier draußen könnt ich ihn mit der zeit vergessen aber... stattdessen kann ich nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken.“ Red: (besorgt'.) „Tut mir leid.“ Snow: „Ich müsste hexen können um ihn aus dem Kopf zu kriegen.“ (Red blickt nachdenklich.) Snow: „An was denkst du?“ Red: „An nichts ich mein das würde...“ Snow: „Red sag was weißt du? Komm schon ich hab dir geholfen als niemand sonst helfen wollte. Was weißt du genau?“ Red: (unsicher.) „Nicht viel. Aber es gibt Gerüchte. Ja, Gerüchte um einen Mann der selbst die ungewöhnlichsten Wünsche erfüllen kann. (Pause.) An den solltest du dich wenden.“ Snow: (erwartungsvoll'.) „Wer ist der Mann?“ Szenenwechsel 'Szene II: Bootsteg/ Nacht' (Snow rudert in einem Boot auf einen nebelumwogenden Bootsteg zu. Sie steigt aus und fertaut das Boot.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Wie viel wollt ihr dafür?“ (Snow erschrickt. Blickt sich um.) Snow: „Verzeiht ihr meint...“ Rumpelstilzchen: „...Euer Boot. Gute solide Handwerkskunst.“ Snow: „Nicht zu verkaufen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Aber sicher meine Schöne. Alle die zu mir kommen wollen ein Geschäft machen.“ Snow: (ehrfürchtig.) „Ihr seit Rumpelstilzchen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „So nennen die Leute mich, ich freue mich euch kennen zu lernen. (Tritt'' nah an sie heran. Berührt ihre Wangen''.) Aaaah, es ist wahr, ihr seit die schönste im ganzen Land. Was kann ich für euch tun?“ Snow: „Ich suche ein Heilmittel.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Was ist euer leiden?“ Snow: „Ein gebrochenes Herz.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ahh! Das qualvollste, aller gebrechen. Falls ich jemanden dazu bringen soll euch zu lieben, kann das weder ich noch sonst was.“ Snow: „Nein das ist nicht das Problem. Wir dürfen nicht heiraten.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Da kann ich, etwas für euch tun.“ (Er holt ein Fläschchen aus seinem Beutel, hält es lachend hoch. Er füllt es voll mit dem Wasser unter dem Steg. Er hält es still, das Wasser färbt sich schneeweiß.) Snow: (Skeptisch.) „Das soll helfen?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Noch nicht. So große Gefühle, sind einzigartig. Wir brauchen noch etwas, (reißt ihr ein paar Haare aus.) -Persönliches. (lacht freudig.) Snow: „Also wen ich das trinke ist die liebe verschwunden?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Das nächste mal wenn ihr, das Objekt eures Kummers seht, werdet ihr nicht mal mehr wissen wer er ist.“ Snow: „Ich werde ihn vergessen haben?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Liebe ist normalerweise stärker als Magie, da braucht man etwas, besonderes.“ Snow: „Und ihr glaubt es ist stärker als unsere Liebe?“ Rumpelstilzchen: (forsch/tadelnd.) „Beginnt jetzt bitte nicht zu zweifeln. (finster.) Liebe macht uns krank. Sie verfolgt uns in unseren Träumen,verdirbt uns die Tage, (angewidert.) Liebe, ist die mörderischste aller Krankheiten. (sanft.) Dieser Trank, ist ein Geschenk.“ Snow: „Ihr verlangt nichts?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Die hier genügen.“ Snow: „Wozu braucht ihr mein Harre?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Was wollt ihr damit wo sie nun schon mal ausgerissen sind? Sind wir uns einig? (Snow nimmt den trank.) Das dacht ich mir. Trinkt es bei guter Gesundheit, Snow White.“ (Rumpelstilzchen geht und winkt ihr zu.) 'Szene III: Gemächer von Prince Charming/ Nacht's (Schloss von King George. Im Hintergrund spielt fröhliche Musik. Prince Charming steht am Fenster und sieht in die Nacht. King George kommt herein.) King George: „James.“ Charming: (ernst.) „Wie ist das Bukett?“ (George stehlt eine goldene Kiste auf einen Tisch ab.) King George: „Deine Abwesenheit fällt auf, es findet immerhin, dir zu ehren statt. (er nimmt den Deckel ab. Darunter befindet sich eine Krone.) Ich dachte das hier vermag dich aus deiner Kammer zu locken.“ Charming: (unbeeindruckt.) „Mann könnte das Königreich damit einen Winter ernähren.“ King George: „Sie ist ein Geschenk. Von King Midas. Du sollst sie bei der Hochzeit tragen. Sobald die vorbei ist, können wir dank unseres neuen Wohlstands das Königreich für alle Ewigkeit ernähren. Zeig ein wenig Freude.“ Charming: „Freude zeigen war nicht teil des Vertrags. In zwei Tagen ist es soweit. Ich habe euren Wunsch erfüllt.“ King George: „Sei mit dem Herzen dabei, nicht nur mit dem Willen.“ Charming: „Mein Herz soll Abigail gehören.“ King George: (durchschaut ihn.) „Du hältst mich für einen Narren. Dein Herz kann nicht Abigail gehören wenn du es einer anderen Frau gibst. -leugne es nicht, ich kenne diesen Blick. Wer ist sie?“ Charming: „Ich traf sie auf meiner Reise. Wir haben uns seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie ist... in meinem Kopf.“ King George: „Vergiss sie!“ Charming: „Ihr sprecht als wäre das ganz einfach.“ George: „Adel verpflichtet und macht nichts einfach. Der Reichtum, die Macht die wir über das Leben anderer haben, für all das muss man bezahlen.“ Charming: „Ich hab das nicht gewollt.“ King George: „Aber du bist, mein Sohn geworden. Der Armut entrissen es fehlt dir an nichts. Sei dankbar dafür.“ Charming: „Das war keine Barmherzigkeit. Nur so habt ihr eurer Königreich gerettet.“ King George: „Sei vorsichtig mein Sohn. Du hast eine Entscheidung gefällt, eine Rolle übernommen, steh da zu. Das Königreich hängt davon ab. Tu, alles was nötig ist um dir diese Frau aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Denn diese Hochzeit kann nichts und niemand verhindern.“ (King George starrt ihn finster an. Dann geht er. Sofort setzt sich Charming an den Schreibtisch und schreibt einen Brief.) Charming: „Liebste Snow...“ (Schnitt. Charming tritt ans Fenster mit einer Brieftaube in den Händen, lässt sie fliegen.) Charming: „Finde sie.“ (Sieht ihr nach.) 'Szene IV: Lichtung' (Snow hält das Fläschchen in der Hand betrachtet es, plötzlich landet die Brieftaube auf ihrer Hand. Sie nimmt die Nachricht, die Taube fliegt davon. Sie steckt das Fläschchen ein, und liest den Brief.) Charming: (Off.) „''Liebste Snow,ich habe nichts von dir gehört seit unserem Treffen und vermute du hast das Glück gefunden was du dir gewünscht hast. Aber du sollst wissen, es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht an dich denke.In zwei Tagen werde ich heiraten,komm vorher zu mir. Zeige mir das du genauso empfindest, und wir können für immer zusammen sein. Solltest du fern bleiben,ist das auch eine Antwort.“'' Szene V: Burghof des Schlosses/ Nachts (Snow setz sich eine Kapuze auf.) Höfling (Off.): „Warum ist er noch nicht bei den Ställen? Müsst ich erst eine Wache dorthin prügeln? Und du- begleite ihn. Die Kutsche von King George muss für die Reise morgen wie neu sein.“ (Snow nimmt sich einen Korb mir Blumen und reiht sich in die Leute im Haupttor ein.) Snow: „Blumen für Prince James vom Hofe King Midas. (Der Höfling schaut auf seine Liste, dann zu Snow.) Höfling: (genervt.) „Oben im Nordost Turm, nimm die Bediensteten Treppe, sonst werfen dich die Wachen über die Mauer.“ Szene VI: Gang im Schloss/ Ihnen (Snow stellt den Korb ab, legt das Cape nieder und geht den Gang runter. Plötzlich kommen schritte, schnell versteckt sie sich hinter einer Säule. Dabei lässt sie den Brief fallen, sie kann ihn noch aufheben. Sie verharrt still. Im Hintergrund sehen wir Charming vorbei gehen. Sie blickt dem weggehenden nach, beide bemerken einander nicht. Plötzlich hält ihr jemand den Mund zu.) Snow: Hmmmm-mmmh!!!“ 'Szene VII: Kerker des Schlosses' (Ein Ritter wirft Snow in eine Zelle, sie wehrt sich.) Snow: „Wartet ich bin eine Königliche Botin!“ (Den Rittet hält ihren Brief in der Hand.) Ritter: „Ja natürlich. (Er schließt die Zellentür ab.) Der König entscheidet über dein Schicksal.“ (Snow untersucht die Zellentür, die Stäbe, versucht an der Wand empor zu klettern fällt hinunter. Snow hustet, keucht atmet schwer. Plötzlich sieht sie in der Nachbarzelle jemanden der ihr still zusieht.) Snow: „Wer ist da?“ (Aus dem dunklen tritt ein Zwerg hervor.) Zwerg Grumpy: „Was glotzt du so Schwester? Hab ich schon versucht, der Stahl wird härter und wir werden schwächer.“ (Snow versucht das Zellenschloss mit einem Ast zu knacken.) Snow: „Ich gebe-niemals-auf.“ Grumpy: „Immer mit der Ruhe, das bringt nichts.“ Snow: (versucht ruhig zu bleiben.) „Lass mich ich muss mich konzentrieren.“ Grumpy: „Gut. Ich bin übrigens Grumpy. Aus dem Loch hier führt kein weg heraus.“ Snow: (bearbeitet verbissen das Schloss weiter.) „Ich bin Snow. Und ich werde es schaffen.“ Grumpy: „Wenn du meinst.“ Snow: (angestrengt.) „Da draußen wartet jemand auf mich. (Such die Zelle weiter nach Schwachstellen ab.) Jemand den ich sehr liebe, und ich werde ihn NICHT verlieren.“ Grumpy: „Liebe? Na dann viel Glück.“ Snow: „Was weißt du schon davon?“ Grumpy: „Deswegen häng ich hier drin.“ (Snow stöhnt erschöpft auf. Setz sich an die Wand.) Grumpy: „Ich liebte sie. Sie war wunderschön wie eine Fee. Aber ich hab sie verloren, ich wollte sie zurückgewinnen. Also lies ich mir was einfallen. Ich arbeitete in den Diamant Minen,und ich kaufte vom Vorarbeiter einen Diamanten um ihr einen Antrag zumachen. Ich wurde reingelegt. Er war gestohlen und sie unterstellten es mir. Ich bin kein Dieb. Aber sie denken das. Ich war unbesonnen, ich war einfach nicht klar im Kopf. So verliebt ich war. Jetzt bin ich in diesem Loch gefangen, und komme nicht raus.“ Zwerg Stealthy: (Off.) „Ich weiß wie du raus kommst.“ (Eine maskierte Person taucht vor den Zellentüren auf. Nimmt die Maske ab.) Grumpy: „Stealthy!“ Stealthy: „Na, willst du raus?“ (Öffnet mit den Schlüsseln Grumpy's Tür.) Grumpy: „Wie kommst du hier rein?“ Stealthy: „Doc hat Schlafgas angerührt, das hat die Wachen umgehauen. Die anderen warten draußen auf uns.“ Snow: „Ihr seit mehrere?“ Stealthy: „Wer ist das? Hübsches Ding.“ Grumpy: „Niemand. Los wir gehen.“ (Sie lassen Snow in ihrer Zelle, und nehmen die Schlüssel mit.) Snow: „Grumpy? Viel Glück. (Die Zwerge bleiben abrupt stehen.) Finde deine Liebe wieder.“ (Stealthy und Grumpy sehen sich an. Stealthy schüttelt den Kopf.) Grumpy: „Ach verdammt! Gib her.“ (Grumpy dreht um und öffnet Snow's Tür.) Grumpy: „Komm mit.“ 'Szene VIII: Unterirdische Geheimtunnel' (Snow und die Zwerge laufen durch die Gänge an einer kurve will Snow abbiegen.) Snow: „Halt wartet, die Treppe hier.“ Stealthy: „Wir schleichen uns durch den Hof.“ Snow: „Nein das ist sicherer, über die Mauer, vertraut mir ich hab das schon öfter gemacht.“ Stealthy: „Nein der Hof ist jetzt leer. Aber das ist er nicht mehr lang.“ Grumpy: „Verzeihung kleine,aber ich vertraue lieber Stealthy.“ (Sie laufen davon.) Snow: (ruft.) „Grumpy! Grumpy warte.“ 'Szene IX: Burghof des Schlosses/ Nachts' (Grumpy und Stealthy schleichen sich über den Hof. Plötzlich tauchen King George und seine Ritter auf.) Wache: „Halt! Das sind Gefangene.“ Stealthy: „Lauf wir schaffen das.“ Grumpy: (ruft'.) „Stealthy Nein!“''' (Ein zischen. Stealthy zuckt zusammen, er fällt nach hinten, in seiner Brust steckt ein Pfeil.) Grumpy: (schreit.) „NEIN! Stealthy...“ (Ungerührt steht King George neben ihm.) King George: „Wo ist das Mädchen?“ Grumpy: (trotzig.) „Welches denn?“ King George: (eiskalt.) „Tötet ihn!“ (Ein Ritter hinter Grumpy zieht sein Schwert, Grumpy starrt wütend King George an. Der Ritter will zuschlagen.) Snow: „Sucht ihr mich?“ (Alle drehen sich um. Snow steht neben einem Strohhaufen mit einer Fackel in der Hand.) Snow. „Lasst ihn gehen. (Sie hält die Fackel gefährlich nah ans Stroh. Einen Moment lang starren sich Snow und King Georg an.) Oder ich brenn' alles nieder!“ King George: „Verschwinde Zwerg!“ Grumpy: „Aber... Snow: (nickt ihm zu.) „Geh Grumpy.“ (Der Ritter gibt Grumpy einen Tritt. Grumpy wirft noch einen Blick zurück, und rennt davon.) King George: „Also Snow White...“ (Snow nimmt die Hände hoch. Der erste Ritter nimmt ihr die Fackel weg, der zweite dreht ihr die Hände auf den Rücken hält sie fest.) King George: „Wir sollten reden.“ '''Szene X: Gang vor Charming's Gemächer King George: „Du- bist das also.“ Snow: „Ich weiß nicht was ihr...“ King George: „Genug! Ich weiß Bescheid. (er hält den Brief hoch.) Du hast sein Herz verhext. Gefährdest die Heirat. Und damit auch, das ganze Königreich nur wegen läppischer Gefühle.“ Snow: „Ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun.“ King George: „Natürlich kannst du das. Liebe ist eine Krankheit. Und wie alle Krankheiten kann man die Liebe auf zwei arten besiegen: durch Heilmittel, oder den Tod. Weißt du wo dein Geliebter sich gerade befindet? Er ist am ende diese Ganges und packt für die Reise in ein neues Leben.“ Snow: „Und ahnt nicht das ich hier bin.“ King George: „Oh er wird es erfahren. Denn du wirst durch diesen Gang zu ihm gehen Snow White, dich hinein schleichen, und ihm sagen das du seinen Brief erhalten hast. Du sagst ihm warum du gekommen bist: weil du ihn nie geliebt hast. Das bricht ihm das Herz, und wird ihn heilen.“ Snow: „Könnt ihr mich nicht töten? King George: „Ohhh nein, ich töte ihn. Wenn ich dich töte liebt er dich noch mehr, und dich seh ehr und mein Land würden zerbrechen. Wenn ihn aber ein Attentäter ermordet, stirbt er als Märtyrer. Midas würde den Tot verzeihen und ihn ehren. Die Vereinigung wäre vollbracht.“ Snow: „Das würdet ihr eurem Sohn wirklich antun?“ King George. „Er ist nicht mein Sohn.“ Szene XI: Gemächer von Prince Charming (Snow schaut hinter die Tür, tatsächlich packt Charming für die Reise. Snow schließt mit dem Rückrad die Tür. Charming schaut auf. Snow geht langsam auf in zu.) Snow: „James.“ Charming: „Snow.“ Snow: (mit schwerer stimme.) „Du hast-geschrieben... Charming: „Und du bist da. (Pause.) Du bist gekommen. (Er umarmt sie.) Du bist gekommen. (Er dreht sich mit ihr. Snow muss sich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuweinen. Charming lacht.) Du bist gekommen. Oh.“ (Er lässt sie los, will sie küssen. Sie weicht zurück.) Snow: „Warte James. Aus uns... das kann nichts werden.“ Charming: „Wieso nicht? Natürlich, du bist hier, wir können gehen zusammen sein, das alles hinter uns lassen. (Er drückt ihre Hand.) Das hat seinen Preis. Aber ich habe für alles gesorgt, keine Angst. (Hat Freudentränen in den Augen.) Und nun da ich weiß du liebst mich auch...“ Snow: „Tue ich nicht.“ Charming: „Was?“ Snow: „Ich liebe... dich nicht. Tut mir leid. Du sagst ich wär immer in deinem Herzen. Das könnt ich auf Dauer nicht ertragen. Geh und lebe dein Leben. Lebe es ohne mich denn wir haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft. Erfülle dein Herz mit Liebe für eine andere. Jemanden der dich so lieben wird wie ich es nie kann. Und wie ich es nie werde.“ (Gibt ihm den Brief er nimmt ihn an. Im Weg gehen schießen ihr tränen in die Augen.) Szene XII: Waldweg/ nachts (Snow geht einen weg entlang im Hintergrund sieht man das Schloss. Sie dreht sich um sieht zurück. Auf Snow's weg tauchen Grumpy und seine 6 Brüder auf.) Grumpy: „Alles in Ordnung Schwester?“ Snow: (weint.) „Nein überhaupt nicht.“ Grumpy: „Hast du ihn nicht gefunden?“ Snow: „Schlimmer. Alles ist aus.“ Grumpy: „Komm mit.“ Snow: „Wohin bringt ihr mich?“ Grumpy. „Zu uns. Wir haben auch jemanden verloren.“ Zwerg Doc: „Jetzt sind wir Sieben.“ Grumpy. „Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich nicht frei. Komm mit uns nach Hause dort können wir dich beschützen.“ Snow: „Das einzige was beschützt werden musste ist doch schon zerbrochen. Mein Herz.“ Grumpy: „Es wird wieder heilen.“ Snow: „Ja. Ja wird es. (Holt den Trank hervor.) Das nimmt all meinen Schmerz, und meine Gefühle, wischt alles weg.“ Grumpy: „Nein.“ Snow. „Wieso? Du musst das doch verstehen du hast auch deine Liebe verloren. Willst du nicht den Schmerz auslöschen?“ Grumpy. „Nein ich will den Schmerz nicht auslöschen? Auch wenn er elend ist. Er gehört nun mal zu mir, er hat mich geformt. Und ich bin wie ich bin. Sieh dich um Snow, du bist nicht mehr allein und das ist die einzige Medizin die du brauchst. Wenn der Schmerz trotzdem zu stark wird, kannst du das trinken. Doch für heute, steg es wieder ein.“ Snow: „Okay.“ (Sie nimmt seine Hand, gemeinsame gehen sie in den Wald.) Szene XIII: Feldweg/ Tag (Charming reitet durch die Felder.) Charming: (ruft.) „SNOW! SNOW WHITE! (ersteigt vom Pferd Durchsucht die Büsche. Red taucht auf.) SNOW BIST DU Hier?“ Red: „Sie ist weg. Sie wollte zu euch und kam nicht zurück.“ Charming: „Dann finde ich sie. Ich werde sie immer finden.“ 'Szene XIV: Haus der Zwerge/ Ihnen' (Grumpy kommt aufgeregt herein gerannt.) Grumpy: „Wo ist Snow? Wo ist sie? (ruft.).SNOW! SNOW! Die königliche Hochzeit sie wurde abgesagt er hat sie verlassen! James hat Abigail verlassen. Hast du gehört dein Prince Charming hat alles abgesagt.“ (lächelt.) Snow: (verträumt.) „Wer?! (Grumpy's Gesicht versteinert, sein blick fällt auf das leere Fläschchen.) Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)